Dark Ages (Map Game)
The year is 715 C.E and the world is in a dark age, Europe is struggling against Umayyad and the Göktürks are raiding Asia, while Oceania and The America's are up for grabs. Map Map coming soon, it should look like this. Rules #Be Plausible. #Stockpuppeting will get you permamently banned from the map game. #1 Nation per player, although you can create vassals. #You can expand by pixels. #Turns are 1 year per turn. #Mod word is law unless proven otherwise. #If the game makes it to modern day we will go by half turns. Algorithim and Wars See: Wars (Dark Ages Map Game) '' Moderators *Creator - QuebecanCanada *Map Maker - *Moderator I - *Moderator II - *Moderator III - *Algorithim Maker - *Plausibility Checker - Countries '''Bold '''countries require moderator approval and strong plausibilityness, should a '''bold '''player not post for 5 turns, hen will be removed. ''Italics ''require strong plausibilityness or over 300 edits. '''Note that the Umayyad Caliphate is spread over Europe, Africa, Middle East and Asia, however it is only listed in the Middle East. And the Byzantine Empire also controls parts of Italy and Anatolia, but it is listed as South-East Europe.' Please read about the nations on Wikipedia, Encyclopedia Britannica, BBC or Geacron (year must be 715) . Africa North Africa *Berber Tribes - *Guanches - *Tuareg - *Libyan Tribes - Central Africa *Makuria - *Alodia - *''Aksum ''- *'Ghana -' *''Kanem ''- South Africa *Bantu Tribes - *Malagsy - Asia Indian sub-continent *Kashmir - *''Kannauj ''- *Vallabhi - *'Chalukya - ' *Pandya - *Anuradhapura - *''Pallava'' - *Chalukyas of Vengi - *Kalinga - *Odra - *Somavamsis - *''Magadha ''- *Gauda - *Nepal - *Kamarupa Eurasia *Karelian Finns - *Veps - *Merya - *''Bulgars ''- *Siberian hunter-gatherers - *Tungusi - East Asia *'Tibet -' *'Tang -' *'Göktürks -' *Balhae - *Silla - *Japan - *Ainu - South Asia *Champa - *Thai Tribes - *Mon-Khmer - *Chenla-Land - *''Chanla-Water ''- *Lavo - *Malays - Europe Hispania *Visigoth - *Aquitaine - Central Europe *Brittany - *'Merovingian Dynasty -' *''Lombards ''- *Spoleto - *Benevento - *''Bavaria ''- *Saxons - *Frisians - British Isles *Kent - *''Wessex ''- *Essex - *''East Anglia ''- *'Mercia -' *Wales - *'Northumbria -' *Picts - *Ulster - *Connacht - *Leinster - *Munster - East Europe *''Polans ''- *'Avars -' *'Khazars -' *Pomeranians - *Masovians - *Lithuanians - *Letts - *Livonians - *Estonians - *''Russian Slavs -'' 'South Europe *Bulgaria - *'Byzantine Empire -' Middle East *'''Umayyad Caliphate - Epic(Can I?) North America Central North America *Uto-Aztecan - *Mogollon - *Hohokam - *Anasazi - Mississipi *''Mississipian Culture -'' 'East Coast *Pre-Iroquois hunter-gatherers - *Quebecan hunter-gatherers - Canada *Dakotan hunter-gatherers - *Dorset culture - *Nunavutan Dorset culture - *Ipiutak - Central America *'Maya Empire -' *Zapotec - *Teotihuacan - South America Oceania Indonesia and Borneo *'''Srivijaya - QuebecanCanada *Bornean Malays - *Sunda - South Oceania and Pacific *Papuan tribes - *''Australian tribes'' - *Melanesian tribes - *Micronesian tribes - *Polynesian tribes - The Game 715 *'Emperor Anastasios II is deposed in an army mutiny and succeeded by Theodosios III, a tax-collector from the ''theme of Opsikion (modern Turkey). After a six-month siege, Theodosius and his troops take Constantinople; Anastasios is forced to abdicate the throne and retires to a monastery in Thessaloniki (Macedonia).' *'Battle of Compiègne: Ragenfrid, mayor of the palace of Neustria and Burgundy, appointed by king Dagobert III, defeats Theudoald. First battle of the Frankish civil war following the death of Pepin II (of Herstal).' *'Dagobert III dies of an illness and is succeeded by Chilperic II, son of Childeric II, as king of Neustria. Charles Martel is freed from pr'''ison at Cologne and is proclaimed mayor of the palace of Austrasia at the capital Metz. *'Battle of Woden's Burg: Kings Ine of Wessex and Ceolred of Mercia clash at Woden's Burg (Wiltshire)'. *'King Nechtan mac Der-Ilei invites the Northumbrian clergy to establish Christianity amongst the Picts.' *'Caliph Al-Walid I dies at Damascus after a 10-year reign and is succeeded by his brotherSulayman ibn Abd al-Malik. During his rule the Umayyad Caliphate reaches the greatest expansion, with successful campaigns undertaken in Transoxiana (Central Asia), Sindh (Pakistan), Hispania and against theByzantine Empire.' *'Umayyad conquest of Hispania: Arabs led by Tariq ibn Ziyad advance from the area La Rioja (modern-daySpain) and conquer the fortress city of León.' *'Empress Genmei abdicates the throne after a 8-year reign in which she has built a replica of the Chineseimperial palace at Japan's new capital, Nara. Genmei is succeeded by her daughter Genshō.' *'Pope Constantine I dies at Rome after a 7-year reign. He is succeeded by Gregory II as the 89thpope of the Catholic Church.[1]' *'Winning, an Irish monk, lands at the mouth of the River Garnock in Scotland and establishes a community or cell of monks (termed ''cella or "Kil" in Gaelic).[2]' *'The newly-appointed Patriarch Germanus I of Constantinople organises a council propagating Dyothelitismand attempts to improve relations with the Armenian Apostolic Church.' *'The Umayyad Mosque is built over the Christian basilica of Saint John the Baptist in Damascus.[3]' *'Tewkesbury Abbey is founded on the site of an ancient hermitage in England by the noble brothers Oddo and Doddo.''' Category:Map Games